As air travel increases, both in the number of flights and in the number of destinations, it becomes more likely that a pilot will have to land an aircraft on an unimproved airstrip or runway. Some of these unimproved airstrips are so narrow that the pilot may have difficulty positioning the aircraft for takeoff or for returning to a terminal or other destination point after landing. This is especially true for larger aircraft.
In some cases, the pilot may be forced to make a 180° turn. For example, the pilot may have to taxi to an end of a runway, then execute the 180° turn for takeoff in the opposite direction. However, this maneuver may cause the landing gear (nose gear, main gear, or both) to become stuck off the runway, which may completely shut down an airport until the aircraft can be cleared.
Airplanes have also become stuck off the runway or taxiway at modern airports as well. For example, if an aircraft misses a taxiway turn centerline, the landing gear may get stuck in the grass or mud adjacent to the taxiway. Delays caused by clearing the aircraft may be even more significant at modern airports. Travelers may become frustrated due to the delays and airlines are likely to lose money.
To avoid the problems that occur when an airplane's landing gear gets stuck, some aircraft manufacturers have installed video cameras that allow the pilot to see the landing gear. For example, video cameras have been installed in the Boeing 777 and the Airbus A380 aircraft. Unfortunately, even with the video cameras, pilots may have difficulty with direct visualization due to human factors issues associated with depth perception and off angle viewing. Additionally, ambient conditions, such as lack of light at night and during storms, can make direct visualization difficult with the use of video cameras.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide the pilot with turning guidance in a manner that the pilot can easily visualize the aircraft's landing gear in relationship to the runway or taxiway edge.